


Kissed by the sun.

by CreateOwnHell



Series: Sun. Moon. Stars [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, Showki, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i think, idk - Freeform, this is just so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/pseuds/CreateOwnHell
Summary: Inspired by the Kihyun selfie of him under the sun.





	Kissed by the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> i m just so soft for them.

The weather has been perfect. Blue sky as far as the eye can see, with a sun warming up surroundings.

It was a free day for Monsta X, and Kihyun was going to enjoy it. The sun had been so inviting, that Kihyun felt like a cat drawn to the warmth.

 Kihyun laid down on the ground behind the dorm. Hidden in plain sight.

Even trying to find a comfortable position on the hard ground did nothing to ruin his mood.

Finally, he settled, feeling the grass under his finger, hands moving on his side. The sun on his face warming him inside out.

With closed eyes and a content smile on his face he whispered ‘’ _Perfect.’’_

 

He was so deep in his thought that he didn’t notice someone coming closer. Not until he felt the sudden warmth of the sun being blocked did he finally open his eyes.

He rubbed his eyes.

There was someone standing, hovering over him, with sun making him look out of this world.

Kihyun must have been staring for too long, because the other cleared his throat to get his attention.

‘’Hm, is everything okay?’’ the smile ever so present on his face.

‘’Hyunwoo, what are you doing here?’’ Kihyun answered him with a question.

Hyunwoo chuckled at that.

‘’Can I join you?’’ he asked.

Kihyun only nodded.

They never really talked much with one another, there was no need. They somehow understood each other perfectly by reassuring touches, glances and actions.

Hyunwoo laid down right next to Kihyun, hands behind his head. The smile never leaving his face.

Kihyun on the other hand raised himself up, on sitting position.

Kihyun couldn’t help but feel his heart speeding up at the sight of the older one looking so handsome, the sun making him practically glow.

His cheeks heated up and blamed it on the sun.

‘’I can feel your eyes on me, Kyun.’’ Hyunwoo mused, opening his eyes a little.

‘’Sorry,’’ Kihyun uttered an apology, ‘’ I can’t help it when there is such a beautiful person next to me.’’ He let out an embarrassed laugh.

Kihyun wants to kiss those plump lips that seem so reddish and soft. Wants to feel those tanned strong arms around him. Wants to feel Hyunwoo’s fingers on his skin.

He wants Hyunwoo.

Kihyun was slowly moving closer and closer to him.

Hyunwoo staring at the smaller one with confusion at first.

Kihyun stopped when his and Hyunwoo’s noses touched. Scared and filled with panic about what he was going to do. He wasn’t thinking clearly, he just wanted to be closer to the other, his body moved before his mind could catch up.

Kihyun stood there frozen, until he felt soft lips against his, did he finally react.

Hyunwoo had closed the distance, pulling Kihyun gently onto him.

Whatever fear Kihyun had, was all gone now and all he focused on was how they fit with each other perfectly.

The kiss was slow, trying to get across words unspoken.

_I like your smile._

_-I like your eyes._

_I like your cooking._

_-I like your dancing._

_I like how you never give up._

_-I like how you hold us all together._

_I love you Kihyun._

_-I love you Hyunwoo._

 

They pulled away to catch their breath. Both blushing with a wide smile on their face, because they just understood each other like that.

Nothing was said between them.

Hyunwoo lied back on the ground pulling Kihyun on his side and interlocked their fingers.

Kihyun snuggled closer closing his eyes again.

‘’What do you want to eat for dinner hyung?’’ he asked from Hyunwoo.

‘’How about I eat you?’’ the older answered without a beat.

‘’HYUUNG~~~’’ Kihyun yelled in embarrassment, making Hyunwoo laugh.

Who knew their leader could joke like that?

Is this how it’s going to be now, Hyunwoo making him feel so embarrassed and loved at the same time.

He finally relaxed again, focusing on the warmth of the sun. The sun that was next to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sup, i m dead.  
> *should finish my other fics aswell, i dunno* also upload the wattpad one here*  
> anyhow *eye twitches* hope u enjoyed this mess.


End file.
